cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Through Yggdrasil's Roots (2nd)
:For the original incarnation of TYR see Through Yggdrasil's Roots (1st). '''Through Yggdrasil's Roots' - or TYR - derives from an old alliance also known by the same name that was based in Maroon. After over a year and a half of inactivity within the alliance, the remaining member nations disbanded within Maroon and moved to Black, creating this TYR. We still hold strong to the former TYR and maintain some of its traditions. We welcome all new member nations, diplomats and visitors to our community. We engage ourselves in every play aspect to ensure that our member nations have the opportunity to enjoy our alliance and Planet Bob to the fullest. Our alliance is governed by laws and regulations as laid out in the Zombie Vikings' Declaration. We accept applicants who are on a different team for the purpose of trades. Participate in our role plays or start one of your own, learn how to build your nation, go on Viking raids by yourself or with other member nations, get involved in TYR politics and internal projects, or simply become part of our wonderful family. Feel free to introduce yourself and dive into our world and adventure Through Yggdrasil's Roots! Government of TYR *'Viceroy': Lurunin of Brumin, Captain of PPO *'Interior Council' **'Head Councilor:' Altantsetseg XXXVII of Star Gazing *'Diplomacy Council' **'Head Councilor:' GOWFANATIC of COG Rebellion *'War Council' **'Head Councilor:' iKrolm of Selenarctos *'Best Pole Dancer:' Everyone except CreativName of Corticos Treaties of TYR Current *Prostitution Union, Mutual Defense Pact with PPO *Exotic Pact, Mutual Defense Pact with AzN *Cactuar of Nine Worlds, Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with RIA Culture of TYR TYR is an alliance rich in culture, thanks to our amazing member nations and loyal friends. Nine Worlds of TYR Just a moment. We are still searching for our worlds. Florida Florida, the world that holds our friendship with RIA is considered the Fourth World of TYR. Pole Dancing "Yay! Finally somewhere that my unique skills are accepted and appreciated!" :''- Lottario, member of the former TYR'' Long live, the Great Olive! The Interior Council opens the School of Pole Dancing on July 12, 2011 as a way to ensure the continuity of the alliance's pole dancing traditions. All applicant nations of TYR must send one representative from his or her nation to learn the art of pole dancing. The Undead Revolution A revolution that derives from the former TYR. :LannaTYR: WHITEMAJIK :LannaTYR: WHERE HAS YOU BEEN :WickedJFark: stop the yelling, good lord..i heard you all the way over in #farkistan :DemolantisRapture: lol :snogirl: LANNA! :D :LannaTYR: lol :LannaTYR: XD :DrakedeathTCLord: i heard someone screaming while chatting in #tricom :DrakedeathTCLord: WHO DIED?! :WickedJFark: was there a fire? :* DrakedeathTCLord counts people :Jt: i did that awhile ago :WickedJFark: you died awhile ago? :WickedJFark: ZOMBIE!! :DrakedeathTCLord: lol :WickedJFark: TYR: the Zombie alliance :DrakedeathTCLord: TYR is a typo :snogirl: ew, zombie legs. :DrakedeathTCLord: iits supposed to be TUR :WickedJFark: ? :DrakedeathTCLord: Through Undead Roots or something :WickedJFark: the undead revolution? :LannaTYR: XD :DrakedeathTCLord: that works bettar Poking Revolution Another revolution that derives from the former TYR. Timeline of TYR *'Council Reign:' July 1, 2011 - October 31, 20011 **'Head Councilors:' Altantsetseg XXXVII, GOWFANATIC, and iKrolm July 1, 2011: *iKrolm announces TYR's reformation in Black (link). *Lurunin announces the Prostitution Union (link). *Lurunin announces the recruitment competition between TYR and PPO (link). *Randalla announces the Exotic Pact (link). July 18, 2011: * ShadowDragon announces the Cactuar of Nine Worlds (link). See also Category:Re-established alliances Category:Alliances